Kitten Heels
by flowerpower71
Summary: While out running an errand for Ciel, Sebastian meets a person who is just as obsessed with cats as he is.


**Hello everyone! So this is based on a headcannon I have that Greece from Hetalia and Sebastian from Black Butler are actually friends and they've bonded over their mutual love of cats. So this story sorta explains how those two met and how their friendship began.**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso**

The streets of London were strangely quiet that day. Not a huge crowd of people, just a few stragglers here and there. That was perfectly fine with Sebastian Michallis however. Less people around made his task of shopping for the Phantomhive household easier. Shorter lines to wait in and more fresh food that hadn't already been picked over.

The butler shook his head a bit causing his long raven colored locks of hair to fall away from his red colored eyes. Two bags of groceries clutched tightly in his gloved hands.

"Ve-nya~!"

Sebastian stopped hearing the noise and looked down. His eyes widened and the grocery bags slid from his fingers, plopping onto the ground. A slight blush across his pale cheeks and his mouth in a small 'o' shape as he stared at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

A cat.

Immediately Sebastian dropped to his knees and picked up the cat admiring it from every angle. The cat mainly had yellow fur with brown spots on his head and back. A big fluffy tail swished back and forth and a weird looking curl sticking out from the left side of his head.

"What a gorgeous creature." Sebastian whispered to himself in awe. "Such soft silky well groomed fur, adorable kitten heels, and that odd curl."

The black haired man couldn't help himself. He gently gave the curl a gentle tug.

The cat's honey colored eyes widened and he swiped the hand away with his paw. "Ve-nya!"

"What a strange meow you have." Sebastian mused. The cat scratched it's head and seemed to smile and nuzzled against him, purring. Sebastian smiled and stroked the cat's back.

"Excuse me."

Sebastian snapped out of his trance and looked up spotting another man standing in front of him. He wore casual clothes and had long shaggy brown hair and green eyes. On top of his head was a curl which split itself down the middle, curling on both sides.

"Oh, I apologize." Sebastian stood up, taking the cat with him. "Is this your cat?"

"I wish." the man said as he took the feline into his own arms. "No, I am cat-sitting him for a friend of mine."

"Ah. I see." the butler nodded. "Well your friend indeed has a magnificent cat."

"All cats are magnificent." the brunette man said scratching the cat's head. "Cats are perfect."

Sebastian's eyes began to sparkle and he smiled again. "I can't agree with you more. Might I ask what your name is?"

The man looked up at him. "I'm Heracles Karpusi. Yours?"

"Sebastian Michallis." Sebastian bowed.

"Do you have any cats?" Heracles asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sebastian's smile fell and he let out a sigh. "I am afraid not, sadly. My master is allergic to cats you see."

Heracles frowned. "That's so tragic!"

"I know." Sebastian frowned.

"I have a lot of cats." Heracles pointed out as he adjusted the grip on the cat in his arms.

"You sir, are a very lucky man."

"I know."

The two fell into a silence as they looked down at the cat in Heracles's arms. The cat lazily swished it's tail back and forth and without fully realizing it, Heracles started to quietly sing to the cat.

_Soft kitty  
>Warm kitty<br>Little ball of fur~_

Sebastian perked his head up and grinned widely before joining in.

**_Happy kitty  
>Sleepy kitty<br>Purr, purr, purr~_******

"You know that song?!" Heracles asked amazed, green eyes wide.

Sebastian grinned modestly. "It happens to be a favorite of mine."

Hercles just stared at the tall man in black before him and grinned. Then the two sang together.

_Soft kitty  
>Warm kitty<br>Little ball o fur_

_Happy kitty  
>Sleepy kitty<br>Purr, purr, purr._

Once the two men finished their duet they chuckled and grinned as the cat let out a loud "Ve-nya~!" to cheer them on. However the moment was ruined when-

"SEBASTIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE NOW!"

Sebastian shut his eyes in annoyance and sighed and looked at Heracles regretfully. "My apologies Heracles but I am afraid I must be going. My young Master is calling for me."

"I understand." Heracles said as the butler bent down and picked up the grocery bags which he had dropped earlier. "I hope we can see each other again."

"Maybe someday." Sebastain said giving him a small grin.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Coming Master!" Sebastain called and quickly bid Heracles farewell and hurried off to find the young Earl.

"There you are!" Ciel Phantomhive huffed in annoyance as he spotted the butler approaching him. "Just where on earth have you been?!"

"A thousand apologies my young lord." Sebastain apologized as he bowed.

"What took you so long?" Ciel asked as the two of them began walking.

"Oh nothing I was just...making a new friend."

**Soooo what'd you guys think? I hope you enjoyed. :D Also bonus points if you guys could guess who the cat was. *chuckles***

**See you soon!**


End file.
